Fossil Quest
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Joker and Monster ended up in a new world, with new friends Kelly (Dina) and Cody (Hunter). While fighting the BB Brigade, facing inner demons, and trying to get back to Green Bays, which is having its own problems, things are going to be very difficult.
1. It All Begins

Dai: Just a random idea I had, no clue how it will turn out. Anyway, I own absolutely nothing.

2121121111

Rosie Richmond sat in her room. Her friend Cody would be coming over some time. At least, she hoped so. The elevator to her room opened, and the russet haired boy ran in, really excited.

"Guess what, Rosie!"

"What is it?"

"There's going to be a tournament on the nearby islands. The Caliosteo Cup!"

"So?"

"We're gonna enter!"

"Who's we?"

"Me, you, and Duna."

Rosie was upset at not having a choice in the matter, and glared. "I diga-don't want to!" As soon as she realized what she said, she groaned. "On the other hand, if I diga-don't have to return to Knotwood Forest ever again..."

1221112

"I still can't believe you qualified with just one vivosaur at rank three."

"So did you. Besides, keep in mind that it was a gift from Joe Wildwest." Kelly replied, resisting the urge to set Dimetro on Todd.

"Kelly, this is going to be awesome. I even heard that Master Fighters from Vivosaur Island are going to be there."

"Sure it'll be awesome, if you stop faking stomachaches."

212121122112

Joker sighed and leaned back. "Remind me again why I volunteered to fill in for Solitaire while she's on vacation."

Monster, in the form of Diamagon, shrugged. "I think it had something to do with pride."

"Great. Just great. When does she get back again?"

"Ginny gets back in a couple of days."

"You know she hates when you call her that."

"Why do you think I call her by her name?"

Joker rolled his eyes. "I never thought a sacred monster would have a fun side to them."

"I can have fun." Monster lashed her tail.

"I never said you couldn't. You just don't seem the type."

Their discussion was cut off when a giant blue portal appeared in the middle of the room. Without warning, the boy and the Incarnus were sucked inside.

122121212112

Joker blinked awake in the middle of a town. Next to him, Monster was snoozing.

"Monster, hey, Monster, wake up."

"What is it, Joker?"

"Any clue where we are?"

"No."

"Great." By this point, it was nearly dawn. This would mean they had been out for a full day and night. Joker turned at the sound of footsteps to see a young lady.

"Hello, I assume you're here for the Cup?"

"Cup?"

"You don't know? Come on."

21212121

After an explanation on both sides, Joker and Monster decided to enter the Cup under the guise of a boy with a really rare vivosaur. With any luck, no one would question it.

21212121212

Meanwhile, above the islands, there were two helicopters. From one of them looked a boy with red hair. From another, a girl with blond hair in a ponytail. They both said exactly the same thing.

"Finally... The Caliosteo Cup!"

1212212112

Cody stepped out of the helicopter closely followed by Rosie, and Duna in her human form. Heading towards the main area for registration, Cody nearly bumped into a boy with silver hair followed by a small dragon like vivosaur.

"Sorry about that."

The boy just nodded. He wandered off somewhere, followed by his vivosaur.

"Who was that?"

"That's Joker, and his vivosaur is called a Diamagon."

"Which is short for...?"

"No one knows. However, she seems quite intelligent, and seems not to like the Dino Medal, which is why she follows him around everywhere."

"Odd."

12121212

Kelly sighed as she cleaned the Tricera fossil rock. The staff had insisted she learn how to do it. The robot from Vivosaur Island, KL-33N, was extremely helpful, having learned a lot from helping other Fighters with their fossils.

"All right, Todd, your turn."

As Todd went to clean the fossil, Kelly went over to the revival machine, where a boy with silver hair was waiting for his own revival to be finished.

"Hey. I'm Kelly. Who are you?"

"I'm Joker, and this is my partner, Diamagon." Kelly's attention turned to the dragon leaning against the machine, not asking why the vivosaur wasn't in a Dino Medal.

Diamagon met Kelly's eyes for a second, and in that time, it seemed like she was different from how one would think she should be. Not that Kelly knew what others would think of her, as this was the only Diamagon she had ever seen.

Kelly was the one to look away from Diamagon. Joker shrugged.

"Yeah, she has that effect on people." He grabbed a new Alectro Dino Medal. "Well, gotta go."

1221212121

Monster sighed once they were away from Kelly.

"Monster, we both agreed to this. This way we can blend in while figuring out how to get back."

"I know, but this could turn out really badly."

"The Scout Challenge had the same odds, but we still won."

"Yeah, but that was when we knew what we were doing."

Joker shrugged. "Of course, we really don't have a choice about this whole thing. We have to grin and bear it."

Either way, across the island was three groups ready for a challenge. There were Cody, Rosie, and Duna, Kelly and Todd, and Joker and Monster. All ready to be the best, or figure something out. Either way, this would mark a turning point in their lives. Time to get going.

12212212

Dai: Originally, Joker and Monster were meant to have no part in this, but I realized how fun it would be to eventually include Diamagon Ace. Monster is female because it just feels right to me. Besides, every game needs a supportive female character.


	2. Dark Nights

Dai: Okay, figured it out. Hopefully. Just for reference, this takes place one year after Fossil Fighters and six months after DQMJ.

BlackGatomon: Nothing is owned here.

1221121212

_Monster did not know how she got there. It was dark, and she shuddered. Her feet were wet, and she looked down,to see black paws, stained with blood, beneath her._

_"No..." she whispered. "No, no..."_

_"You will never be free of me, Monster. No matter how you try, you can never escape your inner darkness." The Ace of Spades' words grated in her ears- their ears. Darkonium crystals, slick with blood, were around her. And laying on those rocks, a gash in his throat, was Joker._

_"This isn't real. It can't be real." She couldn't move from that spot, couldn't avert her eyes._

_"You're right. It isn't real. At least, not yet. But soon, I will be back. And not even the one you call master can help you this time. If he even tries, well..." The lifeless body in front of them said all that was needed to be said._

_She tried to block out the words of the dark creature, but she couldn't. "Please, someone... help me."_

21211212121

Joker placed the glass of water back on the counter, feeling better. He looked at the clock on the wall. One-thirty. He could definitely grab some more sleep, especially if he wanted to be ready for the official start to the Cup the next day.

Returning to the main room he was sleeping in, he saw Monster tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering. "Please, someone, help me." He had never seen her so vulnerable before, not even in the cave when the orc defeated her.

"Monster, hey, Monster. Earth to Monster. Come on, wake up." He gently shook her.

She gasped awake. "Master..." She only called him that when she was worried.

"Are you all right, Monster?" The Incarnus said nothing, instead studying her claws. "Come on, I know you better than that."

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

He didn't believe her, but knew not to pry. If it was important, she'd tell him eventually. "Okay. Just remember, I'm always here if you need me."

122112211221

"Come on, five more minutes." Cody mumbled, turning over in bed.

Rosie huffed. "Come on, we'll be late. And let me remind you that entering this was all your idea."

"You know, she has a point." Duna pointed out.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up."

"Hurry up and get diga-dressed. We need to get there in twenty minutes."

1212122222

Kelly glared at Todd. "Come on, do you want to be late? You're the one who even wanted to be a Fighter."

"I was young then."

"We're still young. Fourteen isn't that old."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah, get up. Otherwise, some not fun stuff will happen to your Dino Medals."

"Kelly! Give me back my Medals!"

12211212

Joker and Monster quickly finished breakfast. Monster still seemed disturbed. Joker was worried. She had a habit of not mentioning things that bothered her. Once it concerned him, she usually spoke up, but that didn't matter. He didn't need it.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem off."

"How would you know that?"

"I've known you for eight months. In that time, you have never acted like this."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Scared, I suppose. But why? It's just a tournament. We've done stuff like this before. Drax and Gooball may not be here, but I don't see that mattering, when we have new friends like Alectro to help."

"It doesn't matter. Really. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"I don't believe you."

She groaned. "What is this, breakfast, or an interrogation? Look, just drop it. I'll be fine, really."

He dropped it, but he didn't entirely believe she was fine. He'd find out soon enough. He always did.

2121212121

Meanwhile, in Green Bays, things were less than peaceful. Two monsters were trying to keep things under control, and failing at it.

"Come on, it's fine, Joker and Monster will be back any minute." Drax said, in an attempt to help out.

"Yeah, what he said." Gooball chimed in, while trying to protect his crown from a random girl that had passed by.

Drax landed and sighed. "Okay, we aren't fooling anybody. We need to find them before Solitaire gets back, and try to keep the place under control."

"How? What if she gets back before we find them?"

"Is your crown on loose enough? I said we would find them before she gets back."

"Well, I'm gooing shopping. Tell me if goo find them."

"How would you shop? You have no arms."

"Gooo'd be surprised what I can goo if I want goo."

"Look, you are helping me, and that's that, because if you don't, Solitaire is going to kill us."

"Well, if goo put it like splat..."

12212112

Dai: Not much happened, but it'll get exciting soon. Just for reference, Drax is a Great Dracky and Gooball is a King Slime.


End file.
